


with you

by dearlygguk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And in love, Drabbles, Fluff, IwaOi Week, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa is Baby, they're just dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlygguk/pseuds/dearlygguk
Summary: in which oikawa is scared of storms, but iwaizumi is always there with him <3
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	with you

Oikawa has always been afraid of the rain. Maybe it was because it could give you a cold, and you can’t play volleyball with a cold. Maybe it was the claps of thunder and sudden flashes of lightning. Oikawa can barely put together a single thought as he cowers away into a corner of his room. He covers most of his face with a pillow, his eyes peeking from the end of the pillow. He stared directly across the room, into the eyes of Iwaizumi.  
-  
Iwaizumi walked across the street, over to Oikawa’s house the second he had heard the first clap of thunder. He rolled his eyes the second he walked into Oikawa’s room, seeing him rolled into a ball. 

“Oikawa, I’ve known you for ages and you’re still a big baby”

“Iwa-Chan! You came to save me!”. Oikawa tries to joke, but Iwaizumi could hear the tears threatening to leak from Oikawa’s eyes.  
-  
The two sit in silence, until a flash of lightning shows itself, and a yelp escapes Oikawa’s lips. Iwaizumi sighs, and walks over to Oikawa. He plops down onto the bed, and extends his arms, inviting Oikawa to lay with him. Oikawa slowly gets out of his current curled position, and nests himself within Iwaizumis arms. Iwaizumi plants soft kisses against Oikawa’s neck, and for a moment, Oikawa forgets about the storm thrashing outside his window. 

“Iwa-Chan, read to me” Oikawa pouts. Oikawa loves when Iwaizumi reads long poems about love and nature to him, and nights like those strike inspiration for many of Oikawa’s paintings.

Truthfully, Iwaizumi had been thinking of a poem recently. He spent many sleepless nights reading the poem, and had ended up memorizing it. It reminded him of Oikawa. He took in a breath, and started reciting [i carry your heart with me(i carry it in my heart)] by e.e cummings.

Oikawa loved the way Iwaizumi read poems. Rather than reading it in a momotoned, robotic manner, you could feel the emotion leak through his voice. 

“i carry your heart with me(i carry it in  
my heart)i am never without it(anywhere  
i go you go,my dear;and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing,my darling)”

Oikawa smiles, and curls closer into Iwaizumi, as he continues the poem. It was a quick poem,  
only three stanzas long, but the words seemed to soak up the sounds of rain pounding against  
his window. 

Iwaizumi opens his eyes after finishing the poem, looking at Oikawa, who has since turned  
around to face him. Oikawa gets up out of Iwaizumi’s arms, crawling on top of him instead.  
Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, confused, Oikawa was now on top of him, one leg on each side of  
Iwaizumi. Oikawa leans his face closer to Iwaizumi’s, a smile never leaving his face. Their lips  
were now inches apart, they could feel each other's soft breaths against their lips. 

“You’re so beautiful”, Iwaizumi mumbles. Oikawa’s smile grows, his eyes smiling with his mouth. 

“I’m so lucky”, Oikawa breathes, before closing the gap between them, smiling through the soft,  
slow kiss. They seperate after kissing for what felt like forever and a single second all at the  
same time. 

It takes less than five minutes for Oikawa to fall asleep, his arms fastened around Iwaizumi’s waist, Iwa’s hand tangled between the soft strands of Oikawa’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to write some soft iwaoi after my last au, hope u enjoy! 
> 
> talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sakusa_twt)


End file.
